


Fear of Falling Apart

by qhostie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New York City, Not Incest, Not a Relationship, Sad Dave, Sad Dave Strider, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, TW: suicide/abuse, abuse mention, before I forget, bro abusing dave, bros being bros, platonic, they live in new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhostie/pseuds/qhostie
Summary: Dave Strider lived with his two brothers his whole life.One cared, and one didn't.Dave decided he was done with the constant torment.But Dirk wasn't willing to accept that.





	Fear of Falling Apart

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:05 --

TT: Dude, where the fuck are you?

TG: im busy dude  
TG: im fine though i swear

TT: Dave, it’s 2 am. You aren’t in the apartment.

TG: wow ok MOM  
TG: dirk seriously dont worry about me holy fuck.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 02:07 --

TT: God fucking damn it.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:08 --

However, Dirk _most likely_ had a good reason to be scared for Dave, considering that he was currently seated on the roof, his feet dangling off the edge of the tall apartment building. He held a small gun in his right hand. In his left hand were his aviator sunglasses. His entire body trembled and shook, as Dave was completely and utterly terrified.

What was the purpose of this, exactly? Well, Dave planned to kill himself tonight.  
He had everything ready. He'd left a note on his desk, he'd messaged his few friends a final goodbye, and here he was.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 23:54 --

TG: love you  
TG: you were the best boyfriend ever  
TG: dont ever forget me

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 23:55 --

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:10 --

CG: DAVE???  
CG: YOU'RE SCARING ME DAVE  
CG: ANSWER. PLEASE FUCKING ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW  
CG: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT DAVE JUST BE OKAY  
CG: I'M ASKING DIRK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:20 --

Dave stared at the cars down below. They almost looked like ants, so far away. There weren't many, as it was 2 o'clock in the morning, but the few that existed seemed very small.  
People lingered on the streets. He couldn't make out what they looked like at all from how far away he was, but Dave could assume that they were the sketchy type, considering this was New York City at 2 am. City lights lingered in the distance and the sound of sirens could be heard throughout the city. A soft breeze blew his hair a bit, and the stench of city wrinkled his nose.

However, the smell of the city was not what he was here for. Dave had come here to kill himself. 

He was done, to start.  
He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep.He had to fight every waking moment.  
He was kicked and poked and shoved and _fuck_ he was just _so tired_.  
He wanted it to end. He wanted it all to stop hurting.  
He wanted the pain to end. So, so badly.

Dave glanced down at the gun in his hand and shivered.  
He was really doing this. It was really, really happening. 

Dave shut his eyes tight and fingered over the trigger of the firearm.  
He slowly brought it to the side of his head.  
He barely noticed that he was digging his fingernails into his palm, turning his knuckles white and bleeding onto the concrete floor of the roof.

Just as Dave was putting pressure on the trigger, he heard the door behind him swing open. 

" _DAVE!_ " 

He turned suddenly, surprised, causing him to drop the gun. It landed on the edge of the rooftop, balancing for a small moment before falling off the roof itself.

Dirk was there, frozen to the spot where he stood.  
"Dave. Fuck." 

After a moment of just staring at each other, he ran to Dave, dragging him away from the edge of the roof.

Dave let out a loud sob, and Dirk threw his arms around his little brother.  
"Please never ever _ever_ do that again."  
Dave could only nod into Dirk's chest, sobbing and shaking.

Dirk rocked him back and forth gently, whispering things to him softly.

"Dave, I love you so much. Don't ever scare me like that again."


End file.
